Television programs, movies and other video content can be delivered via computer networks such as the Internet, as an alternative to conventional over-the-air broadcast, cable or satellite television networks. Multicasting is often used for streaming media and Internet television applications. An electronic media device such as a personal computer or game console at a user's home has the ability to receive, decode and display the video content. However, techniques are needed which allow users to interact and share the viewing experience in real time, even when the users are physically remote from one another.